


Unravel

by slotumn



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, Unwind Dystology - Neal Shusterman
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Guilt, Implied/Referenced Terrorism, Unwind AU, my stealth agenda to make people read the unwind dystology, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23490028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slotumn/pseuds/slotumn
Summary: Turning from AWOL youth to AWOL adults.A.K.A. Lysiclaude and Dimigard Unwind AU
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Edelgard von Hresvelg, Lysithea von Ordelia/Claude von Riegan
Kudos: 11
Collections: Slotumn Portfolio





	Unravel

**Author's Note:**

> Quick setting overview:
> 
> -Abortion banned, but parents can instead have their kids between 13 and 18 be "unwound"  
> -Unwinding is basically organ harvesting, and due to advancement of medical tech 100% of the body parts can be used, thus it's pushed as not actually being murder  
> -Teens who try to run away from unwinding are called AWOLs, and have to live in the shadows as refugees; but somebody runs a safehouse for them where they can write a letter to their families to be sent after they've turned 18  
> -There's a big organization pushing the whole unwinding industry called the Proactive Citizenry, which I fused with the Agarthans here  
> -There's a new type of suicide terrorists called clappers, who infuse their blood with explosive fluid then clap in public to set themselves off-- this caused applause to be banned in public places

1\. lovely hypocrite

In public, he was a prominent anti-unwinding advocate, swaying people onto their side, evading all the common gripes and dirt opponents tried to dig up on them, going above and beyond pressuring those in power and actually gaining power for themselves.

In private, he begged her to take the damn transplants, even if the organs were from unwinds.

"And ruin the integrity of the Golden Deer Foundation? What do you think will happen to our reputation, our cause, if they find out a head researcher in Fódlan's biggest anti-unwinding organization willingly took unwind organs?"

"They won't find out," he whispered, through gritted teeth. "But if they do-- they're going to learn that we don't let people die if we can help it, that's what's going to happen."

"Claude--"

"I won't turn people into martyrs for our cause. Especially not you. Please."

Of course, he knew she wouldn't go through with it, no matter how tightly he held her, no matter how many times he insisted that the better future they fought for had to have her in it. 

She still let him do it, because if he didn't at least get to tell her these things while she was alive, the guilt would come tear him apart like he was being unwound.

\---

2\. encore, encore

Somebody began clapping after her speech, and by the time the crowd tried to scatter, it was too late. 

It wasn't the first time she was targeted by clappers at an event, of course, so she herself managed to evacuate in time.

Right after she calmed herself and swore once again to tear apart Proactive Citizenry-- Agartha Group-- when the time was right, her uncle gave her a letter. 

"Another message from the clapper cells?"

"Of sorts. Read it."

The letter was crinkled and smudged and had most of its lines scratched out. 

What was left read, 

_El,_

_I am sending this to you because you are the only living family member I have to write to, after you killed the rest._

_Remember how proud you used to get when people clapped after one of your presentations? I do._

_Burn in fucking hell._

_I love you._

_-Dima_

He must have intended it to hurt, and it did-- but not as much as she thought it would.

She crumpled the letter and threw it into the trashcan.

**Author's Note:**

> Alternative title: CYL4 quartet owns my ass 2, and please read the Unwind Dystology. I promise it's really fucking good. Please. It's so good that I don't even feel the need to write fanfic for it unless it's crossovers like this.


End file.
